A Romantic Evening
by Iyoku
Summary: Naruto for no paticular reason decides to arrange a romantic evening for his girlfriend Ino. This is my first fanfic but it is also a lemon story. Now that you've been warned click the title! go on... as in read it now! Please? I promise you its good!


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please nice reviews and good criticism is what I need.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

Naruto sat on the couch in his apartment eagerly waiting for a certain blonde kunoichi to get back

from her shift at the Konaha hospital as he had quite the surprise in store for her.

"Ah man, Ino's gonna totally freak when she see's everything I got planned." Naruto thought to

himself. Lee was at his house earlier to help Naruto with some of the planning and to give a few

suggestions here and there.

**(Flashback)**

"Lee, no offence or anythingbut this seems a little too clichéd" "Naruto there is a very good reason

that it is a cliché... it works" "I dunno Ino might think its a bit too corny" "Naruto trust me when I

say that it will work. I swear on the power of youth!" " Ok ok fine"

**(End flashback)**

Naruto may have thought badly on the decoration of the bedroom at the time but looking at it from

a distance it looks pretty darn good in his opinion. "Now to get the table and candles set"

Naruto had learned how to cook on his training trip with Jiraiya as the ero-sennin would at more

than one occasion blow all his money (and some of Naruto's) trying to impress a girl so Naruto had

to learn how to be resourceful if he wanted to survive. With that thought in his head over he then

proceeded to cook the dinner for him and Ino.

**About two hours later**

"Naruto! I'm home." Ino called as she came in the door. Initially she didn't pay much attention to

her surroundings, it wasn't until she turned away from the door that she noticed the spectacle that

was Naruto's appartment. There was candles in jars everywhere on the floor of the hallway and all

overplace there was candles to be seen not an once of electrical light anywhere to be seen but still

the place was well lit. Her surprise didn't reach its peak until she came to Naruto's kitchen "Oh my

god" he was standing there with pretty blue flowers in hand wearing his white Hokage robe and a

suit underneath and even more incredibly not a shade of orange to be found on him. "Welcome

Home babe." was Naruto's reply. "Did you do all this yourself" Ino asked. "Well Lee helped me out

with the candles but the cookings all me" Naruto explained. "Oh Naruto, this is so romantic!" "he

he well the best is yet to come Ino honey" Ino looked at Naruto in surprise at how he said "the best

is yet to come" she couldn't think of how Naruto could make it any more romantic. The next thing

Naruto said was "Tell you what I'll get the dinner on the table and you go into the bathroom and get

your surprise." Ino exicted of course at this statement quickly kissed him on the lips and headed for

the bathroom.

When Ino entered the bathroom she found a reasonably big box on the ground she immediatly but

neatly opened it. As she peaked inside she said aloud in happy laughter "No way he can't be

serious..." she looked at the beautiful dress that she hold out in front of her. It was gorgeous. It was

a very dark coloured, skirt length, v-neck, purple dress with flower detail on its bodice and skirt.

After a few more awe inspections on the dress Ino decided that it was a long shot and looked around

for the price tag and of course found none. "Cheeky man" Ino muttered under her breath. Ino

wasted no time in stripping off her usual shinobi outfit and putting on the insanely beautiful dress

for Naruto. She spent a few more minutes adjusting her hair and then came out of the bathroom.

Ino went to the kitchen and again wasn't ceased to be surprised with Naruto once more as the

amazing looking dinner was set out and prepared on the table. Naruto stared in awe at the goddess

who stood before him in the beautiful dress he bought for her. "So... what do you think?" Ino asked

while doing a twirl. "It looks a thousand times better on you." Ino couldn't help but blush and smile

happily at Naruto and Naruto returned the justure. "So whats on the menu?" Ino asked in a tone that

made Naruto very happy to see that she had loved everything so far. "Steamed shrimp and stuffed

mushrooms with strawberrys and ice-cream as desert." replied Naruto. "Oh wow it looks really

good." Ino complimented. "I'd hope so, I had to borrow Sakura's steamer to make the shrimp and

you can imagine the lecture she gave me warning me what would happen if I broke it." "Yeah

another reason why I'm so impressed with your efforts." "Thanks Ino-chan." "You're welcome

Naruto-kun." "So wanna tuck in?" "Yeah absolutely!" and with that they ate.

**About fifteen minutes later...**

"Oh man it didn't look it but that sure was filling" said Naruto as he patted his stomach. "Yep and it

was really tasty too." added Ino, "I don't think I can fit desert." "Naw me neither." stated Naruto.

Naruto then said "Ok I'm gonna go clean up these dishes and tidy up, you can over to the couch and

pick a movie, I didn't know what you'd like so I got three so take your pick." "Oh no wait let me

help." "Relax Ino-chan let me do the dishes you pick the film" "Oh alright then if you're sure". Ino

handed her plate to Naruto and walked over to the living room to identify the films. Two were

romantic comedys while the last one was a serious romance film. Thinking on the films brought a

thought to Ino's head, a rather pervy thought... "I can think of something better than a film"

Naruto was in his own little world of thought thinking about how great the evening went so far and

the best part was that Ino loved every minute of it. Naruto's thoughts were interupted suddenly

when he felt Ino's arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "So decided on a film yet?" asked

Naruto. "No, films are boring I wanna do something else?" replied Ino. Upon hearing this Naruto

smirked slightly, put the dish on the counter and turned around to meet her gorgeous blue eyes, "Ok

so what do you want to do?" Ino put her arms around his neck and pulled him down a small bit so

that he was within range of their warm breath. "What do you think" said Ino in a very seductive

tone, and their lips met passionately in a deep kiss.

The kiss was incredible and long and after about thirty seconds they stopped so as to look in each

others eyes lovingly. It wasn't long until they both kissed passionately once again. Ino's arms around

his neck and his hands on her back and at the back of her neck to deepen their kiss. Naruto licked

Ino's bottom lip politely asking for entrance and Ino granted it. Both tongues slid into one anothers

mouth and swirled around battling for dominance. After they paused to draw breath Naruto picked

Ino up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Still kissing passionately on the way Naruto

stopped unexpectently much to Ino's dislike when she asked why he'd stopped Naruto said to look

around. Ino once again took in another incredible sight, the sight of rose petals covering the bed and

floor. The bed itself was absent of a duvet or quilts but had four pillows and rose petals all over. Ino

no longer held back her tears of happiness she had been holding in since the evening began. Naruto

just smiled at her and said "I'd only ever go to this much effort for you ya'know, I love you Ino" "I

know, I love you so much Naruto." Ino replied and the couple kissed again. When their lips broke

apart Ino said "So no covers eh?" to which Naruto replied "No just each other." "Oh well, sounds

better that way." Ino seductively said to her lover and pushed him down onto the bed Ino following

closely afterwards. Kissing passionately Naruto rolled Ino so that she was on the bottom and began

to softly kiss and nibble at her neck gaining a few moans from Ino as his reward. After leaving a

hickey or two from the love attack on her neck. He then kissed her chest softly for a few moments

before Ino helped him to remove the shoulder straps of her dress and push it down just low enough

to reveal her perfect breasts. Naruto caressed her breasts earning small moans from his lover. In

response to this Naruto licked around the flesh of the nipple on her right breast while he continued

to massage and fondle Ino's left breast, earning louder but still small moans from Ino. After a small

while Naruto took Ino's whole nipple into his mouth and began to suckle and give it tiny bites every

now and then and pinched Ino's left one rewarding him with several loud moans from Ino, deciding

to be fair Naruto swapped his routine to give the other one the same treatment. Naruto's bulge was

beginning to get uncomfortable in his suit's pants. Feeling his hardness against her leg Ino decided

to be assertive... "Naruto, can I go on top please?" "Did she need to ask?" Naruto thought to himself

. Naruto flipped them both over so that she was on top as requested and once on top Ino began to

remove his belt and unzip his fly... with her teeth. While Ino was doing this Naruto was removing

his upper-body clothing to be fair to Ino in that her chest was completely nude. Naruto kicked off

both his pants and boxers (which were orange) and Ino began to massage his penis. She began by

pumping him a few times until there was little softness in his erection, and then began to lick his

soft head. Upon the first lick Naruto shuddered from pleasure and this only made both of them more

horny. "Ah oh, oh God yes, ahh Ino" Naruto said as she took his whole head in and swirled around

it with her tongue. Ino placed her hands on Naruto's hips and began to deepthroat him. Naruto

moaned with pleasure and groaned with delight as Ino was deepthroating and licking him in pure

ecstasy. Naruto felt in his stomach that he was going to come soon and Ino picked up on this

because of his increasing hardness and sucked harder and faster. "Ino , I'm coming!" Naruto said

loudly. Ino deep throated him once more and then brought her mouth up to to his head and sucked

and pumped hard and quickly. "Shit! Ino!" and with that Naruto came hard in her mouth. There was

a lot of cum from Naruto but Ino managed to swallow it all and the bit that dripped from her mouth

which Naruto pointed out when she looked at him, she picked it up with her finger and swallowed.

Naruto lay there panting, trying to recover from his wonderful ecstasy, he looked up in time to see

Ino remove the rest of her clothing and stood before him in her full nude glory. No words needed to

be said they both knew what the other would say so they just stood there smiling at each other. Ino

began to crawl towards Naruto until she was resting in his arms, once there she and he locked into a

long, deep, and passionate kiss whilst wrapped around in each others nudity. After their kiss in

which the only emotion involved was that of love, Ino and Naruto sat up. Ino resting on Naruto's

lap, Naruto lifted Ino so that she could positioned herself above Naruto's penis and ready herself for

their intercourse. Ino pumped him a few times with her hand and slowly Naruto lowered her down

onto his penis slowly about halfway and then Ino let herself fall the rest of the way. Ino exclaimed

loudly when he had entered all the way and Naruto grunted at the tightness. Both took a few

moments to adjust to the feeling and then Ino moved up and down slowly on her own accord,

moaning loudly to the rythem of her movement, while Ino was slowly humping him, Naruto was

grinding slowly into Ino making her moan louder still. Ino began to pick up speed bopping up and

down faster and faster. Naruto was starting to meet her movements halfway, as Naruto went up, Ino

went down causing her pleasure filled ecstasy to reach new heights. Ino felt her orgasm coming

along so she pushed Naruto down until he was lying flat on his back and Ino began to ride him very

fast. Naruto grunted pleasurely while Ino began to scream as she was very close to her orgasm, with

a final scream of "NARUTO!" Ino came hard on Naruto's cock, some of her juices began flowing

out. Naruto relishing in the new found tightness and without leaving her, flipped Ino over once

more so that he was on top of her. He kept his balance by resting his elbows on the bed and tucked

his arms under hers so he could have one hand on her back at the other behind her head. When they

were both comfotable again he began to thrust in and out of her again quite quickly making Ino cry

soft gasps and her body craving more pleasure. As Naruto felt his release was coming on quickly

and his thrusts became faster and faster making Ino start to scream out his name once again this

only stimulating Naruto further encouraging him to go faster. Naruto's thrusts were now erratic,

"Ino!" Naruto growled as his was about to orgasm "Naruto!" Ino screamed as both lovers reached

their final climax together. They both layed still panting for a few more seconds before Naruto

pulled out of Ino and rolled next to her. Both of them cuddled next to each other, their sweat

covered bodys had many rose petals stuck to them. Eventually after what seemed like minutes of

comfortable silence Ino finally spoke. "Naruto" he looked lovingly and attentively at her, "Thank

you." Naruto looked at her cheekily at her and replied "Anytime, I love you so much Ino."

"I love you too"

**Well thats my first try at this thingy please let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
